Apple
The apple is the pomaceous fruit of the apple tree, species Malus domestica in the rose family (Rosaceae). It is one of the most widely cultivated tree fruits, and the most widely known of the many members of genus Malus that are used by humans. Apples have been grown for thousands of years in Asia and Europe, and were brought to North America by European colonists. Apples have been present in the mythology and religions of many cultures, including Norse, Greek and Christian traditions. History When the young pirate Jack Sparrow searched for Captain Hector Barbossa around Shipwreck City, one of the places he visited was Miss Fanny's where he found the owner eating an apple. Apples, along with biscuit and salted meat, were among the most used food provisions on the merchantman Wicked Wench when she was captained by Jack Sparrow.The Price of Freedom Barbossa had a notable appreciation for green apples.Disney Second Screen: ''Pirates Of The Caribbean On Stranger Tides When they fell under the Aztec curse, Barbossa and his crew suffered a living death, feeling and tasting nothing: "...drink would not satisfy; food turned to ash in our mouths." The pirate captain was tormented by flavorless apples. He longed to be mortal so that he can once more taste the flesh of the fruit.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p.36-37: "Curse of the Aztec Gold" As Elizabeth ate dinner with Barbossa, he offered her an apple, which made Elizabeth aware of his intense gaze and that he wasn't eating. Suddenly wary of Barbossa's offer, Elizabeth initially thought the food was poisoned. Before performing the blood ritual, Barbossa avowed that when the curse was lifted, he'd eat a whole bushel of apples. While talking with Jack Sparrow in the captain's cabin onboard the Black Pearl, the still-cursed Barbossa squirmed as Jack pulled a green apple from a bowl and jealously watched took a bite out of the apple and chew on it. Barbossa took an apple in the treasure caves of Isla de Muerta, but dropped it after his death in the hands of Jack Sparrow.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl When making his surprise entrance at Tia Dalma's shack, Barbossa finally slaked his appetite by lustily chomping on a sweet, juicy apple, as his undead pet monkey sat on his shoulder.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Prior to the quest for the Fountain of Youth, Privateer Barbossa had adopted sophisticated pretensions, so while the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]] slashed through the waves, he ate slices of apple from a fine silver plate. Barbossa was only able to east one crisp slice before Lieutenant Commander Groves approached.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides It is unknown if Barbossa still had his sophisticated pretensions when returning to piracy. Behind the scenes *Hector Barbossa had a notable appreciation for green apples in the ''Pirates'' films. Actor Geoffrey Rush recalled this while portraying Barbossa as a privateer in On Stranger Tides. He suggested that Barbossa would again eat a green apple, but having adopted sophisticated pretensions, would eat it delicately sliced, from a fine plate, with proper silverware. Appearances *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (comic) *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Bring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean'' External links * Notes and references Category:Food and drink